The present invention relates to a belt finishing device with a pressing mechanism for pressing a finishing belt against a workpiece surface.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
In finish-machining, the workpiece surface to be machined is rotatably driven and relative movement between the workpiece and the finishing belt parallel to the workpiece axis is superimposed on this rotary motion. In this way, the workpiece surface is provided with a cross-cut structure characteristic for the finishing method.
The workpiece surfaces to be machined are in particular bearing surfaces of crankshafts or camshafts. These bearing surfaces must be manufactured with a high dimensional accuracy. In particular, the bearing surfaces of the crankshaft or camshaft should be made so as to ensure, in cooperation with the bearing surfaces of a crankshaft or camshaft housing or with the bearing surfaces of a connecting rod, low-backlash and low-friction bearings with high bearing surface proportions.
It has been observed that the above requirements cannot be optimally met with the conventional belt finishing devices. It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate these prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved belt finishing device that enables the production of workpiece surfaces with high dimensional stability.